


Wild World

by sunkelles, titaniumsansa



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batdad, Batfamily Feels, Canon Rewrite, F/F, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Rewrite, Snaibsel Week 2016, batfam, batman was like you have my word so, title might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Batman told Giovanni he'd look after Zatanna.Basically Zatanna is adopted into the Batfamily.





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> I really love this and I will be posting a Batdad series, but this one will be first because Snaibsel week!  
> Basically this comes from me watching Misplaced, s1e19 and having feelings.

The fear that snuck in when the adults disappeared revolved around the idea that she’d never see her father again. No one knew if the adults were alive or dead or somewhere else. Now, looking at the space her father used to be in before he became Doctor Fate, she realizes her worst fear has come to life. It’s not cold enough for any of them to need heavier clothes but Zatanna shudders. Tears escape her eyes, this was her mistake, her fault. She has no family left, Doctor Fate won’t recognize her and he will never give her father control. Zatanna took away the only family she had left, not one of the villains or anyone else. This is all her fault.

“I’m so sorry.” Artemis says, as Zatanna can’t breathe. She’s crying too hard to breathe, it’s not loud and disruptive crying. It’s just grief.

“I don’t have anyone. My mom is dead and my dad is who knows where. I don’t have anyone left.” Zatanna rasps, and Artemis hugs her tightly.

“That’s where you’re wrong. You have us.” Robin says and more tears race down her cheeks. Zatanna feels like she’s falling apart but Artemis is keeping all the shards together with the pressure of her hug. She wonders if she’s going to fall apart if Artemis lets go.

“Robin is right. I promised your father we would take care of you and we will.” Batman says and Zatanna doesn’t respond. She doesn’t know how long she’s kept upright by Artemis, but when she’s run out of tears, she eventually lets Artemis go.

“So I leave my home for the Cave?” Zatanna asks and Batman shakes his head.

“You could, but I was thinking you could move in with Robin and me.” Batman says. It’s her decision but it’d make his life easier to have her with a his family. Barbra wouldn’t mind having another girl around, he knows.

“Robin?” Zatanna looks to him first. It would mean knowing their secret identities, she’s sure she has them and she doesn’t want to intrude. Zatanna really hasn’t been with the Team for a long enough time to feel like she can just move in with any of them. She’s closest to Artemis and Robin although Zatanna would like to be closer with all of them.

“We would love to have you with us.” Robin says, even if it was untrue he couldn’t tell her no.

“Then I guess I’m moving in with you guys. Until my dad-” Zatanna trails off.

“Of course.” Batman nods, and Zatanna remembers that this is happening in front of the entire team, the one she wasn’t allowed to join.

“Can I join the team too?” She asks, looking to Batman again.

“We’ll see.” He doesn’t want to deny her but Giovanni was unsure and he doesn’t want to tell Zatara he failed to keep his daughter safe.

“Okay.” Zatanna says and doesn’t push it.

“We’ll meet you at the Cave. There are some League matters we need to deal with.” Batman speaks again, and Zatanna looks at the Leaguers. She wonders if any of them agree with her, this was her fault.


	2. Not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis helps Zatanna get her things into boxes.

“We can go with you, to pack if you want.” M’gann offers and Zatanna shakes her head.

“I can do it. It’s fine.” Zatanna says, and the Martian nods. She’s walking to the Zeta tubes, almost home free before Artemis catches her.

“You don’t have to do this alone, you know.” The blonde says and Zatanna looks at her.

“It’d go easier with two of us. And if the bad guys learn that your dad isn’t home, they might go after you. Two is safer.” Artemis says and Zatanna sighs. Artemis does have a point and she’s closer to Artemis than any of the others.

“Okay.” She gives in, and the blonde follows her through the Zeta tube. She doesn’t know why she says yes to Artemis, but she does anyway.

* * *

 

“Your house is awesome.” Artemis says as they appear.

“It’s definitely too big for one person.” Zatanna replies and the look on Artemis’s face disappears.

“I’m sorry.” Zatanna apologizes as she opens the front door.

“No, that was on me.” Artemis dismisses it.

“Let’s start in my room.” Zatanna suggests, cardboard boxes appearing behind them as she walks up the stairs. Artemis takes in the house. It’s humming with magic, there’s shimmering lines on the walls throughout the house and it looks like what she expected. There’s hints of magic but it’s a normal house that fits the Zataras. Zatanna leads Artemis to her room, a room full of books and magical objects. There are little details that remind Artemis of a normal teenage girl, but Zatanna’s bedroom is unique.

“Evom siht flehs fo skoob otni siht xob!" I don’t really know what I’m going to do about the house.” Zatanna admits as she levitates books into a box.

“What do you mean do with it?” Artemis wonders and Zatanna sighs.

“It’s paid off and I’m not worried about that, dad and I don’t have bills I can’t cover if I work for the League.” Zatanna explains as she moves heavy spellbooks into one box and tapes it.

“You don’t have to work for the League or the team. Your dad’s still getting paid by the League automatically.” Artemis says, as she tapes the bottom of her first box. Technically if he continues as Fate he should be, but whoever’s in charge of finances probably hasn’t thought to stop paying him anyway. Artemis wonders about that but Zatanna begins to speak and she stops that train of thought.

“This is all I’ve ever known. It was my parents and me and then it was dad and me and I don’t know what to do now. I have to join the Team or I’m going to go crazy with Batman and Robin in whatever city they live in. I have to do this. I need to train and work or I’m going to lose it because this is all my fault!” Zatanna says and Artemis stops filling the box she has with spellbooks.

“There isn’t anything I can say, is there?” Artemis says and Zatanna shakes her head.

“Evom ym sehtolc otni siht xob!” Zatanna says and another box is filled as clothes fly out of her dresser and closet.

“I just want a friend right now. I’ll need to make sure the utilities get turned off and I have to seal the house after we leave, and I need to make sure the food in the fridge is thrown away. I don’t know when I’ll be back. If I’m ever back.” Zatanna’s voice drops in volume as she speaks. Apparently Zatanna’s thought this through in the silence a few minutes ago.

“You don’t have to do this alone.” Artemis reminds her and Zatanna’s smile is almost happy looking.

“Thank you.” Zatanna says and Artemis nods.

“You’re my friend. I’m not letting you do this alone. Even though you probably could because you have magic-” Artemis trails off.

“We have a lot to do before we can meet Batman and Robin back at the Cave.” Zatanna groans slightly, Artemis is taking her mind off things for the moment, but once she’s alone the guilt is going to creep in. They need to refocus and just get this done, feelings can come later when she’s alone.

If she was alone, she might mope, but Artemis keeps prompting her to do things so she can’t. It works out. She has most of the relevant books she’ll need to study, her clothes, her things, but part of her heart will stay here. In a matter of a few hours her heart’s split into three more pieces, part of it is with her dad, another is with the house, another is with her mother. Zatanna doesn’t feel like she has much of her heart left.


	3. Holy Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pipistrello means bat. I've been playing with the timeline for this fic for a while and most of the Barbara Gordon content I've seen has come from The Batman (2007-2012) so keep that in mind. Also shout out to my beta reader, sunkelles (seriously go check out her fics) because I wouldn't have continued this fic or posted it without her.

“I just sent most of the food to the local food pantry, but what they don’t take we can probably give to the Cave. I’m sure M’gann and Conner wouldn’t mind.” Zatanna says and Artemis smiles at her.

“And then you have to seal the house?” The blonde wonders.

“Yeah. Basically it means the house will stay like this until I take the seal down. No one else will be able to get in. Not even-” Zatanna trails off.

“Then let’s move these boxes and get to it.” Artemis says, and it reminds Zatanna that they’re still in their costumes. At least she doesn’t have any neighbors that are very close, one perk to living in the middle of nowhere.

“Evom tuo eht tnorf rood!” Zatanna says after a moment, and they follow the boxes out the front door, which Zatanna shuts behind her. Artemis looks at the few but full boxes of Zatanna’s things, and then to the girl chanting something she can’t understand. Zatanna is so focused that she almost looks like she did the day they met. Zatanna stops talking, and then looks back to her.

“I just sealed the house. Now to take care of these boxes. Tropsnart eseht sexob ot erehw namtab dna nibor evil!” The boxes disappear with a flash of smoke and Artemis stares at where the boxes once were.

“Let’s get to the Cave, it’s going to be dark soon.” Zatanna says and with a few words, they’re back in front of the cave.

* * *

 “Zatanna Zatara, B-0-8. Artemis, B-0-7.” The robotic voice announces, and Artemis helps Zatanna move the boxes into the cave. Artemis holds the plastic bag of food and Wally looks at it with interest.

“It’s food for the Cave.” Artemis says and Wally grins.

“I’ll make sure it gets to the kitchen.” Wally says and Conner snorts.

“I think he means _just_ the plastic bag.” Conner jokes and a few of them laugh.

“Are you ready to go?” Batman asks and Zatanna nods. Batman gave his word to her father that he’d take care of her. Zatanna moving in with the Dynamic Duo of Gotham would allow them to keep an eye on her.

“Follow me.” Batman says and she wonders if he and Robin _live_ in Gotham or if they just fight there. There are a few superheroes that might not live in the city they fight for, but it seems unlikely to her. If she’s going to live with them, that means she’ll learn their secret identities.

She’s right, she follows Batman through the Zeta tube into an alley. There are a lot of things she didn’t get to experience for very long, living in a big city like Gotham is one of them. Zatanna is actually _in_ Gotham. There’s so much noise and sound, cars and people rushing by.

Robin is behind her, Zatanna sees him out of the corner of her eye. Batman touches something on his belt and they follow him out into the empty street, away from the dark alley that conceals them with shadows. A black car appears, sleek like a sportscar with a few blue accents.

“The Batmobile.” Robin explains as it parks, and Zatanna peeks through the window to see if anyone’s driving it, but it’s empty. Batman takes the driver’s seat as Robin opens the passenger door for her.

“Thank you.” Zatanna says, and gets in the car, shutting the door quickly. Another car door shuts and she hears another seatbelt buckling as she buckles hers. The car smells a little like metal and clean air, which is odd to think about.

“I’m going to learn how to drive with this car someday.” Robin says and Batman snorts.

“Not likely.” Batman snorts and a bubble of laughter escapes Zatanna. Batman begins to drive and unfamiliar streets begin to pass by until she hears Batman speak again.

“I’m not sure what your father told you about secret identities, as neither of you have ever had one.” Batman begins, and she and Robin can pick up on the hint of uncertainty in his voice.

“He told me that they were private, and it’s an act of trust to reveal them and to never out someone.” Zatanna says, lights and empty streets flash by through the windows.

“Robin and I have already discussed this, but I gave my word to your father. The best way for me to keep an eye on you is to have you live with us. But, if you don’t want that, or if you’d rather stay at the Cave, it can just be for the night.” Batman says. There’s a pause, and Zatanna listens to the engine of the Batmobile for a second.

While the Cave is probably great, it’s just M’gann and Conner. Zatanna doesn’t really want to be a third wheel, but she might be fourth-wheeling with Batman, Robin and Batgirl. Although, Robin would probably point out it takes four wheels for a car to run properly or something. She can feel Robin’s eyes on her, not heavy, but she can tell they’re on her.

“I don’t want to be a burden. Would you both actually want me to live with you?” Zatanna wonders and she sees Batman shake his head when she calls herself a burden. She looks to Robin, the question was open to both of them for a reason. Robin nods.

“Yeah, totally. You’re fun to be around. ” He’s not very talkative, and she wonders if he thinks he has a say or not. There’s a beat and then he speaks again.

“Plus, we’re way better than third wheeling with M’gann and Conner in the Cave.” Robin says and Zatanna snorts. Batman turns and stops at a stop sign. Cars whiz by and she exhales.

“I’d like to live with you. If you trust me with your secret identities and all of that.” Zatanna says and Batman relaxes slightly.

“If you’re going to live with us, you should think of a civilian name to go by. If you live with us as Zatanna Zatara, we run the risk of our secret identities being discovered. I can become your legal guardian and get the legal matters settled.”

“Can I have tonight to just-think about it? My new name I mean.” Zatanna wonders quietly and one Batman’s hands leaves the steering wheel to tap a button for a moment.

“Of course.” Batman says and Robin grins at her.

“What about Pipistrello as a new last name?” He wonders and Zatanna hears deep laughter mixed with hers.

“That’s subtle. I’ll totally consider it.” She says sarcastically. Batman chuckles and a brick wall opens and Zatanna’s eyes go wide.

“What? This thing is way to conspicuous too drive to our house.” Robin says and it makes sense. But Zatanna wonders how much the League pays, or if Batman has like a CEO day job or something. More importantly, she wonders how he did that without being seen or caught.

* * *

 The Batcave is massive and underground. There might actually be _bats_ on the ceiling, which seems like a mile away. There’s all kinds of tech around, different levels with different features. It’s _literally_ a cave, and Zatanna doesn’t know why she’s surprised but she still is.

“ _Holy shit.”_  Zatanna says when she looks over to where Batman and Robin are standing without their masks.

“You’re Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson?” Zatanna sounds incredulous and Dick can’t help but grin.

“In the flesh.” He retorts and Zatanna stares at them for a moment.

“Any other surprises?” Zatanna wonders.

“Commissioner Gordon’s daughter is Batgirl.” Bruce says and Zatanna’s eyes are wide.


	4. Little Things

Alfred already knows to expect them with Zatanna, but he looks at them with a concerned look for a moment. Dick’s seen it several times himself.  

“Are you hungry?” Alfred asks instead of the million other questions he could ask, and Dick is relieved. 

“Alfred is the best cook in the world.” Dick informs Zatanna with a matter-of-fact tone and serious voice. Alfred laughs, and Zatanna can tell he’s kind by the way he laughs and his eyes crinkle. 

“I don’t know about that, Master Dick, but I think I’m a good cook.” Alfred replies. Bruce smiles and it’s so odd to see them in normal clothes, like people she’d pass on the street.

Zatanna’s stomach growls.

* * *

Alfred is too modest and Zatanna tells him during dinner. He made Italian food, genuine Italian food and it’s  _ perfect. _ If Zatanna sniffles once or twice during dinner, no one mentions it.

The room Bruce showed her is nice. This has all been nice, but all she really wants to do is cry. She’s moved her things from, but the boxes just sit there, partially blocking the window. The boxes she and Artemis packed seem to mock her, it’s all she has of home. This isn’t home. Zatanna wonders if this giant manor or mansion or whatever it is-could be home.

There’s a knock at the door.

“Zatanna? I’m afraid there are a few things I need to bother you with.” It’s Bruce. It’s odd to think of Bruce Wayne as  _ just  _ Bruce. Zatanna gets up and opens the door.

“Sorry to disturb you. But to get the adoption documents to be realistic, I need to ask a few questions.” Bruce says. It’s a lot to fake and the earlier he can start the better.

“Fire away.” Zatanna quips.

It’s questions about her middle name to her family tree and then it’s done. Bruce is turning to go, he’s already told her that she can take as much time as she needs before she joins the Team or does anything else. Without her future alias, she can’t do much. Bruce is turning and she speaks.

“I like the name Anna. It’s still part of my name, and I think I’d respond to it. If that helps.”  Zatanna says. 

“You don’t have to come up with a name tonight. You don’t have to do anything tonight.” Bruce says and his voice is softer than when he’s Batman.

“Okay.” Zatanna says.

“If you need anything, we’re all here for the night. Unless something comes up but Dick has school tomorrow and-I’ll leave you alone.” Bruce says and Zatanna nods.

* * *

 

Sleep doesn’t come, she keeps wondering where Nabu and her father are. There’s a huge list of things she needs to do, but eventually after all of the tears she has comes out, she gets up.

* * *

 

It’s late when Dick hears someone moving around, Bruce has gone to bed and Alfred’s probably in his room. He finds her next to the fire, it’s not blazing but it makes the room warmer.

“Can I do anything?” Dick wonders and she shakes her head.

“Not really.” Zatanna says. This is her fault, and he should get some sleep.

“I’m going to go make some hot chocolate and if you want to talk we can, and if you want left alone, I’ll leave you alone.” Dick says, and disappears in the direction of where she thinks the kitchen is. When he gets back, he has two mugs of hot chocolate.

“Thank you.” Zatanna says as he hands her a mug and they both know she doesn’t just mean the hot chocolate.

“You’re welcome.” Dick says. They sit in silence for a while, and Zatanna closes her eyes.


	5. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Zatanna meets Barbara Gordon. After that, this fic will pretty much follow most of Young Justice season one with a Zatanna and Batfam focus.

“Master Dick, you need to get up for school.” Alfred says. Dick groans and moves, Zatanna moves when he does. Her eyes open and she looks around for a moment. Dick Grayson, Alfred Pennyworth and Bruce Wayne are around here somewhere. Right. She’s not home. Her father is Doctor Fate and it’s her fault.

“Right. I’m up. I’m moving.” Dick says and disappears with a yawn.

“Master Bruce must go to work and Master Dick must go to school, and if you need anything, I will get it for you. However-” Alfred trails off.

“I get it.” Zatanna finishes. It’s only temporary, she knows, but until then, she’s going to be in her room. Dick is already getting ready so she retreats to her room. She’s got work to do.

* * *

 

The books are in a neat pile, there’s nothing in the ones she’s gone through about severing someone from a Lord of Fate or otherwise. There’s a charm she bookmarks for a glamour, she might try that later. It could be useful. She’s gone through most of the books she brought with her and while they’re full of knowledge, it isn’t the right knowledge, it’s nothing she wants to know or learn. It starts sinking in, there isn’t a way to fix what she did. At least not with what she has available. She does have a necklace she can use to try the glamour charm with later though. At least, there’s that.

“Mistress Zatanna?” Alfred knocks on her door and she’s suddenly aware that it’s lunchtime. Her stomach growls and she gets off her bed and answers the door.

“I was wondering if you’d be interested in some lunch.” Alfred says simply and she gives a halfhearted smile.

“Lunch sounds good.” She says and he nods.

* * *

 

Zatanna wonders what Alfred does all day, if he just cleans the manor or if he also cleans the Batcave. Maybe he watches Netflix when Bruce and Dick aren’t home. Zatanna tries to picture him watching bad reality shows late at night, waiting for them to come home, but Alfred seems too serious for that.

“Can I ask you something?” Zatanna wonders and he nods.

“Where do they work out?” She asks.

“I’ll show you.” He says and she thanks him.

* * *

 

She’s punching one of the heavy bags, with a set of previously unused gloves. A few things down here are still in the package. There’s a set of black gloves that are the largest that she’s assuming belong to Bruce, the red must belong to Dick and the purple must be Barbara’s.

Zatanna might be stuck with the bats until she’s legally an adult, but even then, she’s not sure what she wants to do. It’s more punching and kicking and elbowing and she moves on to other equipment and exercises, anything to relieve the anger and grief that’s boiling in her chest. She is tired and the anger lessens, but she’s still focused.

* * *

 

“Zatanna.” Bruce says, carefully trying to get in her view. She’s staring straight at the punching bag and he notices the bruises beginning to form on her elbows and arms.

“Zatanna.” He repeats and she’s kicking the bag, unaware. He moves the bag and she looks up at him. She looks at him and she thinks of Dick and he’s looking at her with concern and it reminds her of her own dad and tears race down her face before she’s aware of it. She’s crying hard and he takes the gloves off her and her face is getting red and the salt is burning her cheeks.

“Nabu’s never going to release my dad, is he?” She chokes and he bites his lip. He doesn’t have an answer to that.

* * *

 

It’s a few minutes before they’re sitting on the couch, Bruce is bandaging her up. She managed to hurt herself working out but he doesn’t tell her to be careful or something about proper technique like she expects. He just is gentle and careful not to hurt her.

“I lost my parents as a child. I watched them die in front of me. The criminal was never caught. Dick’s parents died. We sent them to jail as a team and that’s when he started being Robin. But we know Nabu is controlling your father. I just don’t know how to get justice for you. He didn’t release Kent Nelson until he was in his sixties and you’ll be an adult before your father is that old.” Bruce says quietly, factually but not coldly. She’s all bandaged up, looking at him like Dick used to in the early days. Bruce rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

“I can’t find a spell in the books I have to make Nabu release him. I don’t know if I’m even strong enough to perform a spell like that.” Zatanna slumps into the comfortable couch. She doesn’t ask how the hell they managed to get a couch into the Batcave. Zatanna is worn out, emotionally and physically.

“I’m not sure if anyone will be able to release him. Currently the only things we could try would be to trick Nabu into releasing your father and locking the Helmet of Fate away. Or we find someone else who doesn’t mind being used by Nabu. I’m not sure how we can pull either of those off with what we have and know right now.” He informs her and sighs.

“Do you-is Doctor Fate part of the League? Is my dad still-” Zatanna trails off.

“We’ll have a League meeting about it soon. Your father is still getting paid by the League, but Nabu took over his body. That doesn’t exemplify qualities we look for in League members.” Bruce tells her.

“What if I never see him again? What if one of us dies before he’s free? He’s the only family I have left. I can’t lose him too. This was my fault. I need to fix it.” Zatanna thought she cried out everything but there’s still a few tears that escape her eyes. She’s not sure who moves first but she’s hugging Bruce and crying on his probably designer suit jacket.

“We will do all we can do get your father back. In the meantime, we can’t afford to have Nabu suspect our intentions. Is there anything I can do right now?” He asks, but doesn’t let break the hug. 

“I might be able to try and find a spell if I find the right book. If I can look for them, I think that’d help.” Zatanna breaks the hug.

“Anything else?” He wonders.

“Ice cream.” She decides.

“Flavor?” Bruce asks.

“Surprise me.” Zatanna says and he nods. They both hear footsteps and look to see Dick looking at them.

“Are you coming with me to see the Team?” Dick asks and Zatanna shakes her head.

“Not today.” Zatanna sighs. Everything is still new and she knows seeing the Team might be a nice slice of familiar, but she’s tired and bruised up.

“If you need anything, Alfred is here and if you need us we’re just a call away.” Bruce says because she’s sitting the way Dick does when he wants to be left alone for a while, guarded and acting like she’s fine.

“Okay.” Zatanna says and watches them go.


	6. Anna Benenati

“Where’s Zatanna?” Artemis asks as soon as he makes it into the Cave.

“Not with me,” Robin points out and Artemis rolls her eyes.

“Duh. Where is she now?” Artemis asks with an annoyed voice he’s usually heard with Wally.

“Is she okay?” M’gann asks with soft eyes and concern. Artemis is tense, waiting for his answer. Another voice answers.

“Zatanna is safe and sound. I have two missions that require the rest of you,” Batman says and the Team refocuses.

* * *

 

“Is it okay that I’m here? I meant it, I want to know,” Zatanna tells Alfred and he nods.

“Of course. Master Bruce has spoken highly of your father in the past. Master Dick has mentioned that you are a valuable friend. We are happy to have you, but we wish it was under different circumstances,” Alfred says and Zatanna watches him skin potatoes.

“Mind if I help? My dad taught me how to cook and that’s a lot of potatoes,” Zatanna says and Alfred smiles. Peeling potatoes isn’t hard and she finds a nice rhythm to work at. 

“I think I found a last name,” Zatanna tells him after they finish peeling potatoes.

“What is it?” Alfred asks.

“Benenati. I found it in one of my dad’s books-it’s a family name,” Zatanna says and Alfred nods with approval.

“Do you think Anna Benenati sounds okay?” Zatanna asks.

"I like it. Do you?" Alfred asks and Zatanna nods. Alfred's phone beeps.

"I'm afraid you and I will be on our own for dinner tonight," Alfred informs her. Zatanna doesn't mind, Alfred's nice and dinner smells wonderful.

* * *

 

"Meet Anna Benegati," Zatanna says and slips the necklace on. Her features shift slightly, enough to see hints of Zatanna underneath, but not close enough to be recognized.

"You look like you're related to Zatanna, like you're cousins. If that makes sense," Dick voices his opinion first.

"What do you want your backstory to be?" Bruce asks. His adoption of Dick made sense to the media on some level, he was orphaned as a child and Dick was in a similar situation.

"My father isn't dead. I just want that in the story," Zatanna says.

"We'll need to tell Barbara," Dick says, looking to Bruce.

"Who's Barbara?" Zatanna wondeers. 

"Barbara Gordon is Batgirl. She's Comissioner Gordon's daughter and also goes to school with Dick," Bruce tells her. Another person's secrets to keep, another person to care about.

"Are you joining the Team?" Dick wonders.

"One thing at a time," Bruce reminds his son, it's a lot to take in for anyone.

"Maybe once I catch up with school," Zatanna says carefully.

"That's a good decision," Bruce says. Dick disappears to change out of his costume and into normal clothes.

"I'll enroll you at Dick's school and get papers made for you before tomorrow," Bruce promises and Zatanna nods.

* * *

 

Dick finds her by the fire again.

"You okay?" Dick asks and Zatanna shrugs.

She's not great but she's not dead and she feels like she can't complain and she knows she shouldn't and everything seems overwhelming.

"Anything I can do?" Dick asks as he sits next to her on the couch.

"Hot chocolate?" Zatanna asks.

"Can do," Dick moves off the couch and out of the room like a shot. It feels like he's only been gone a few seconds before he returns with hot chocolate.

"Thanks, how was the Team?" Zatanna asks, taking a mug from him as he sits down.

"They were good. Artemis asked about you as soon as I got to the Cave. They miss you but understand you might need some time. It's okay," Dick says and Zatanna thinks about that for a moment.

"Is it called cold chocolate if you drink it cold?" Zatanna wonders.

"Yes," Dick answers as Zatanna takes a sip. They watch the fire for a moment. Dick opens his mouth and Zatanna's worried he's going to ask a serious question.

"Do you think hot chocolate wants to be be beautiful chocolate?" He asks with a serious face and Zatanna laughs so hard her ribs hurt.

* * *

 

“Here’s what you need to know for tomorrow at school,” Bruce says, and shows her the adoption papers, a class schedule and legal papers. He begins to talk about classes, with the information she told him the night before, he enrolled her in most of Dick’s classes. She has uniforms for Gotham Academy and his lawyers are handling the legal matter of custody. Zatanna looks through the papers.

“My dad named you as my godparent?” Zatanna asks and Bruce nods.

“Yes,” Bruce answers and Zatanna wonders what else she doesn’t know about her dad.

* * *

 

“Okay so we have our first four classes together, and then you have your electives, after fifth hour you have lunch and we’ll have that together. Alfred’ll pick us up after sixth hour,” Dick reminds her and Zatanna nods. She looks like Anna and it still catches her off guard when she sees her reflection. Dick goes up a flight of stairs and she follows, taking in the new faces and surroundings.

“Is that Artemis?” Zatanna whispers when they see a flash of blonde hair move up the stairs. Artemis looks straight at them.

“Hey Z-” Artemis trails off before she walks a little closer.

“Sorry, you really look like someone I know. Hey you’re that freshman who took a picture of me my first day here,” Artemis says and Zatanna shoots a look at Dick.

“Dick Grayson,” Dick introduces himself.

“I’m Anna. Anna Benenati,” Zatanna says.

“Are you new? I haven’t seen you around before,” Artemis tells her, Zatanna nods.

“See you around then, Dick, Anna,” Artemis says and walks away, first hour begins in a few minutes.

“That was close,” Zatanna mutters and Dick nods.

“Stay traught, let’s get to first hour. We’ll run into Barbara on the way,” Dick says and she nods.

“Hey,” a pretty redhead says and begins to walk with them.

“Hey Barbara, meet Anna,” Dick says and Zatanna gives her a nervous smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Zatanna says and Barbara stares for a moment but smiles back anyway.

“Nice to meet you too, welcome to Gotham,” Barbara says as they part ways, they make it to first hour before the bell rings.

 

 


End file.
